


Little Yellow Tags: Part 2

by lurkdusoleil



Series: Little Yellow Tags [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Skank!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/pseuds/lurkdusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt teases Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Yellow Tags: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know about (kinks/warnings): D/s (both lifestyle and sexual, and both are relatively new to it), light bondage, semi-public sex, mild exhibitionism, mild slut-shaming/dirty talk, mild humiliation, discussion of masochism/pain play/punishment, may contain triggers for depression.

Kurt and Blaine share a lunch tray.   
  
It’s habit, now. The first time Blaine had sent Kurt to sit down and wait for him to bring their food over right in the middle of the cafeteria, Kurt had protested, but now it is accepted ritual. They walk into the cafeteria together, and Kurt immediately finds them a table, most of the time plopping down with the Glee kids, immediately putting his bag on a seat to save it for Blaine. He sits back and waits while Blaine gets both of them food, and puts up with the lighthearted teasing about how he’s got his boyfriend whipped that would never be said aloud if Blaine was in earshot.   
  
Oh, if only they knew the truth.   
  
Blaine comes to the table and sits in his saved seat, placing the tray filled with food between them. His food on his side, Kurt’s food on Kurt’s side, separated by the little pile of plastic cutlery. Everything on Kurt’s side is expected to be eaten by the time lunch is over, though preferably before so they have time to go outside so Blaine can smoke his cigarette--a habit Kurt disapproves of, but one Blaine isn’t quite ready to give up just yet. And okay, maybe the sight of smoke curling between Blaine’s lips is a  _ little _ sexy, and the way he sucks on the filter, and maybe Kurt likes the taste of it a little bit, likes the  _ wrongness _ that he associates with it, but for the most part Blaine is required to pop a mint and wash his hands at least before he can get close to Kurt again.   
  
But lunch, first. Today, Blaine has gotten them both hamburgers with lettuce and tomato and he’s even gotten them tiny packets of Italian dressing to put on them, a strange little preference Blaine has that he introduced Kurt to, a little quirk they now share between them. They both have a small dish of veggies and dip, too, and a plate of tots between to share. Blaine has apple juice, Kurt has iced tea. And while left alone Kurt would eat plain lettuce or carrot sticks, and that only to stave off questions, he’s perfectly happy to go ahead and devour whatever Blaine puts in front of him. Because it pleases Blaine, not only because Kurt is doing what Blaine asked him to, but because it keeps Kurt healthy and gives him something to enjoy. It takes away a little bit of Kurt’s tightly-grasped control and puts it in someone else’s hands, someone he trusts to take care of him. Someone who takes better care of him than he does himself.   
  
Normally, when they finish, Blaine dumps the tray and leads Kurt out himself. But not today. Kurt rolls up the sleeves of his button-up, quickly making sure they’re even beneath the table, and then grabs the tray himself before Blaine can do so.   
  
Kurt dumps the remains of his and Blaine’s lunch in the garbage and deposits the tray on the stack as loudly and obviously as he can. He glances over at Blaine, who has risen from his seat and grabbed Kurt’s bag, and can’t help but smirk when he realizes that Kurt has caught his attention just right.   
  
He’s staring heatedly at Kurt’s wrists, where he’d buckled the new leather cuffs he’d purchased without Blaine’s knowledge. To anyone else, they’re just a fashion statement, the black leather with little dangling silver clips just another statement piece, like many of his other bondage-inspired fashions. They match nicely with the silver ribbons that lace up the back of his pants and the silver chains knotted like a kerchief in the collar of his matte grey shirt. Everything he’s wearing today was designed to drive Blaine crazy, pieces that he’d seen separately before and always ended up tearing off of Kurt in some way before. But the cuffs are new, and combined with all his favorite looks, Kurt knows it’ll drive Blaine wild.   
  
And he’s right. Blaine immediately strides over and takes Kurt’s wrist, gripping just above the edge of the leather, his fingers tight.   
  
“We’re going outside,” he growls, tugging Kurt behind him. Kurt feels a rush of excitement and nerves tingle down through his chest, dropping quickly to his groin, which is rapidly tightening as he follows Blaine out to the hangout beneath the bleachers.   
  
There are three Skanks hanging out there when they arrive, but with a few eye rolls and huffs, they depart when they see the look on Blaine’s face. It’s not the first time he’s approached with Kurt like this, though never so quickly or heatedly, and they recognize the signs and know they won’t be allowed to stick around for long. So they leave, and almost before they’re gone, Blaine shoves back Kurt into the chain link in the corner, dropping his bag to the side.   
  
“Are you trying to accomplish something here?” Blaine asks, crowding into Kurt, pressing him back with his whole body, nosing beneath his jaw, his hands grasping both of Kurt’s wrists now at their sides. “Did you want me to react like this, huh? Or did you want me to tie you up and fuck your mouth right in the middle of the cafeteria? Show everyone what a little slut you are for my cock.”   
  
Kurt gasps and his knees tremble. He’s fully hard against Blaine’s thigh now, and he presses in gently to get just a bit of friction so he doesn’t go  _ insane _ .   
  
“You like that idea?” Blaine continues. He pushes Kurt’s wrists back against the fence, wrapping them behind him and fiddling with the clips hanging from the insides. “You want me to call the Skanks back? Give them a show, let them watch you beg for me to fuck you with your mouth full?”   
  
“Oh god,” Kurt breathes. Blaine pulls back, stepping away and raking his eyes over Kurt. Kurt tries to follow him, but he can’t--Blaine attached the cuffs to the fence. Kurt immediately sinks back, his eyes darting around nervously to see if anyone’s around, if anyone can see that he’s trapped here, hard and waiting and wanting and desperate right in the middle of school, oh  _ shit _ \--   
  
“Is there something wrong, Kurt?” Blaine asks, flicking his tongue ring against his teeth. Kurt trembles and shakes his head, whining, unable to articulate anything under the weight of Blaine’s stare. Blaine grins and stalks forward, grabbing Kurt’s face and shoving his tongue into Kurt’s mouth.   
  
Kissing Blaine is Kurt’s favorite and most unexpected thing, probably. When they’d first kissed, Kurt had expected a kiss like the one he’s getting now--hard, rough, claiming. But it had been tentative, gentle and sweet, and it had taken months to get to the point where they’d lost control with one another. Now, though--they aren’t afraid to give and take what they both really want. So Kurt sucks on Blaine’s tongue, and Blaine bites down on Kurt’s lip, and he drags the ball of the tongue bar along the roof of Kurt’s mouth, teasing him.   
  
“God, you’re so hard,” Blaine groans, rocking his own hard-on into Kurt’s, forcing Kurt’s hips back and trapping his arms a little uncomfortable behind him, straining his shoulders just a little bit. “Do you want to come, sweetheart? Is that why you wore these clothes, why you bought these cuffs? Or did you want me to leave you here and let everyone see you whining for it?”   
  
The image hits Kurt forcefully. Left here, hard and sweating and obviously close, and anyone could walk by and see, everyone would know, everyone would be staring at him and they would  _ know _ his secrets, would know that he likes being tied up and denied and made to plead and they’d just be watching and watching--   
  
“Please don’t leave me,” Kurt begs, a sob starting to hitch in his throat. “Please, please don’t leave me here, stay, I need you--”   
  
“Want me to fuck you?” Blaine asks. Kurt nods, hips jerking forward.  _ That’s _ a fantasy that lights him on fire. Maybe Blaine will pull his pants down right here, open him up and shove his legs up and fuck him right into the fence, helpless, his shoulders and head jolting back into the fence with every thrust, and anyone could walk by and see, anyone could stop and watch Kurt taking it, spread and moaning and experiencing more pleasure than repressed little social-climbers could ever fuck out of their next rung to the top. They could just see how much Blaine cares for him, just how much they love each other, right there in the middle of a place that tells them their love isn’t real. They’d have to watch, and Kurt wouldn’t have to hide from them-- _ couldn’t _ hide from them, not unless Blaine allowed it, and wouldn’t Blaine just love the chance to show off how well his hips  _ really _ move--   
  
“You with me?”   
  
Kurt nods, rocking his hips forward and trying to catch Blaine’s mouth with his.   
  
“Please, please fuck me,” Kurt says. He’ll say anything he has to to get Blaine to do it, anything to get him riled up enough. “Right here. Now.  _ Please _ , Blaine, want your cock so bad.”   
  
His arms strain against the cuffs, rattling the fence. He wants to thread his hands into Blaine’s hair, tug at the red and blue and black curls, wants to pull the lube out of Blaine’s jacket pocket and open himself up, put on a show for Blaine. He’s been thinking about doing it for a while--seeing how long Blaine lasts before he plays the Dom card and takes over, maybe,  _ oh god, _ maybe punishing Kurt for doing his job--not a  _ real _ punishment, but the kind Kurt craves sometimes, Blaine would be able to tell, Blaine would know Kurt needed something  _ more _ , something darker. Would know he needs the rush and the consequent serenity that comes with trusting Blaine to hurt him, but only  _ just _ enough, to hurt him but not  _ harm _ him, to know his limits and push them just to the edge but not over, to know him and want him and give him every desire that doesn’t always make sense to him, and to give him the things he needs when he’s not sure he even wants them. To make sure he sleeps and eats and doesn’t spend too much time in the shower and doesn’t do anything to hurt himself in the ways no one can see like he was doing before they met. To take the control that he holds onto too tightly and give him release from the pain that’s followed him around since he spent a whole school year in fear and loneliness, maybe since he started living every day in fear and loneliness.   
  
“Not today, sweetheart,” Blaine murmurs, brushing Kurt’s hair back from where some of it has fallen limp across his forehead, nuzzling his cheek and petting him soothingly, realizing just how far gone Kurt has become. “We don’t have time for that--can’t miss class, or someone will come looking for you. We’ll save that for later.”   
  
Blaine works the laces on the back of Kurt’s pants, loosening them just enough to shove them down. Kurt’s briefs follow, bunching at the top of his thighs, tucking just under his balls. Blaine crowds into him, a thigh pressing alongside his, shielding him from any possible view.   
  
“You need to stay very quiet,” Blaine says.   
  
He sinks to his knees and takes Kurt’s cock in his mouth, sucking strong right off the bat. Kurt bucks and bites his lips to hold back a high pitched whine when he feels the little metal ball in Blaine’s tongue dragging up the underside of his dick, flicking at the ridge beneath his head and then circling up to flick into his leaking slit. Blaine’s hands join his mouth, working Kurt over everything he can reach, cupping and stroking and squeezing and scratching lightly all over his thighs and hips and balls and cock while Kurt breathes heavily through his nose, fighting the noises that want to escape.   
  
“You aren’t allowed to come until you can tell me what you did wrong,” Blaine says at one point, popping off quickly before he goes back, laving several long licks along the base where his hand had been tugging quickly seconds before. Kurt almost bites right through his tongue trying to get an answer to his lips that doesn’t involve several curses and pleas.   
  
“I--I teased you?” he tries. “I showed you the cuffs in school?”   
  
“Warm,” Blaine says, continuing his work. “Keep going.”   
  
“I--oh, god,  _ Blaine _ \--”   
  
“Keep going. Why’d you show me in school, sweetheart?”   
  
“I--” Kurt takes a deep breath. “I was trying to get you to--to do this. I...I was controlling the situation. I did it on purpose.”   
  
“That’s right,” Blaine says. “And because you couldn’t stop trying to control me, you showed everyone those pretty cuffs. And I want to keep them to myself.”   
  
“Blaine, please, I need to come--”   
  
“Do it,” Blaine says, sucking Kurt  _ hard _ . Kurt clamps his mouth shut and does as his boyfriend says, his body tightening and hunching as much as it can as he spills into Blaine’s mouth, unable to stop a high keen from reverberating in the back of his throat. He loosens all at once when Blaine releases him, tugging his pants back up and tightening them quickly before he wraps a hand around Kurt’s neck and shoves him back, kissing Kurt too hard and sharing the taste of come with him.   
  
“You’re mine,” he says, his free hand pulling his own cock out of his jeans and jerking himself fast, his shoulder straining and jumping with the movement in Kurt’s eyeline. “No one else gets this. I don’t care how much you want to show off what a cockslut you are. No one gets this but me, you’re  _ mine _ .”   
  
He groans and bends over a bit, coming between them, his come landing on the concrete between Kurt’s feet. When he’s done, he releases Kurt’s neck, stroking it softly, and zips himself back up carefully with the other hand.   
  
“You okay, baby?” Blaine asks gently, petting Kurt’s face and kissing him, little light pecks all over his face and neck. Kurt nods.   
  
“I’m fine,” he says. “I’m okay. I’m sorry I--I did that, I didn’t--”   
  
“I know, it’s okay,” Blaine says, tender. “All’s forgiven, okay, Kurt? You don’t have to explain it right now. We’ll talk it over later. You just relax, we have class in a few minutes.”   
  
“Okay,” Kurt agrees. “Can you unbuckle me?”   
  
“Of course, wow,” Blaine says, shaking his head and reaching around Kurt to release his cuffs. Instead of stopping there, he pulls the cuffs from Kurt’s wrists entirely, shoving them in his pockets before he massages Kurt’s wrists, which are a little red from pulling. “Do you hurt anywhere? Here, or your neck?”   
  
“No, I’m fine,” Kurt says. “You just gonna keep those?”   
  
Blaine grins and nods, staring at Kurt's lips.   
  
“I wasn’t lying when I said you were mine,” he explains. “If you wear something like that, I want to be the one to put it on you. And we’ll talk about that later.”   
  
The bell rings, and Kurt smooths himself down, stepping delicately over the little splash of white at his feet and grabbing his bag. Well, it's not the worst thing to hit the ground out here.   
  
“You wanna get out of here?” Blaine asks suddenly.   
  
“What happened to going to class?” Kurt doesn’t particularly see anything unappealing in skipping with Blaine, as he doesn’t make a habit of it, but it’s unlike Blaine to let him get away with doing something wrong, let alone suggesting it himself.   
  
“I think this is more important,” Blaine says, grabbing Kurt’s hands. Blaine doesn’t show this side of himself in school, doesn’t want to ruin the reputation that protects them both, but he really is a kind, affectionate person. He kisses Kurt’s knuckles and looks around, making sure they’re alone still, before he looks at Kurt earnestly. “We’ve talked a little bit about this--this  _ thing _ we do. We know each other’s limits and stuff. But we haven’t really talked about what it means long-term. We’ve kind of been taking it a day at a time. And I don’t want to wait and think myself into circles all day about this, I’ll just end up out here chain-smoking and you’ll get pissed. So...let’s skip, and we’ll go get coffee and scandalize the old lady in the corner table with our degenerate homosexuality.”   
  
Kurt laughs and kisses Blaine.   
  
“Agreed,” he says. “If that’s the case, maybe I should put the cuffs back on.”   
  
Blaine slaps Kurt’s ass sharply, making him gasp and blink back the quick shot of arousal it sends. Blaine smirks.   
  
“I’ll make that decision.”


End file.
